When Hatred Becomes Love
by Rumina-chan
Summary: Ya, Vincent memang membencinya. Membenci Eida Vessalius. Namun, tanpa disadarinya, semua itu berubah. Dan akankah kau mengakui perubahan pada dirimu itu, Vincent Nightray? (Sorry, bad summary) [Romance / VincentxAda]


Semua berawal saat kelas yang kini diduduki oleh Eida Vessalius, mengadakan tour selama seminggu. Awalnya, Oscar melarang Eida untuk mengikuti tour, dengan alasan yang kurang logis pula.

Lalu adik dari Oz Vessalius itu menangis setelah dilarang mengikuti tour. Mendengar adiknya menangis, Oz pun memaksa Oscar untuk memperbolehkan Eida mengikuti tour. Pada akhirnya, Oscar menyerah dan memperbolehkan gadis itu pergi.

Sebab itu, untuk menyambut kepulangan Eida dari tour seminggunya nanti, Oscar berencana untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan seminggu kemudian.

Tapi, siapa sangka, Oscar yang tidak memiliki keterampilan dalam memasak berpikiran untuk membuatkan masakan yang akan dihidangkan pada pesta hari itu. Karena menurutnya masakan sendiri jauh lebih spesial daripada masakan yang dibuatkan oleh koki.

"Paman Oscaaar!" Panggil Oz mencari-cari pamannya di sepanjang koridor kediaman Vessalius. Ia berniat untuk memberi tahu pamannya bahwa ia ingin strawberry shortcake kesukaannya dihidangkan di pesta itu. 'Apa mungkin paman sudah mulai memasak?' Pikir Oz yang kemudian pergi ke arah dapur.

Memakan waktu agak lama untuk sampai di dapur, mengingat kediaman Vessalius berukuran cukup besar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Oz ketika mendengar suara ledakan.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

"O-Oscar-sama?!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Pandora Hearts is Jun Mochizuki's.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Pairing:** VinceAda

**Warnings: **maji gaje 1000%, semi-AU, dan berbagai kesalahan-kesalahan fatal lainnya. /?

* * *

_**When Hatred Becomes Love**_

_**Chapter 1: Shotaimen (First Meeting)**_

_Presented by Rumina-chan. Please enjoy~_

* * *

Eida Vessalius, telah pulang dari tournya dan saat ini ada di depan pintu kediaman Vessalius. Tetapi, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa masuk karena pintu depan terkunci. Ia pun mencium bau hangus, dan mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam. _**Apa yang terjadi di dalam...?**_ Pikirnya bingung.

Ia agak cemas dengan keadaan di dalam, namun mata hijau indah milik gadis itu malah teralih melirik halaman depan rumahnya yang luas. Disana terdapat meja panjang yang sudah dihias. Diatasnya ada banyak piring dan gelas yang kelihatannya belum digunakan sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Kate datang menghampiri dengan baju yang cukup lusuh dan kotor, "Eida-sama!"

"Nyonya Kate? A-ada apa?" Gadis berambut pirang itu cemas melihat penampilan maid yang selalu mengurus dirinya dan kakaknya sejak dulu itu, "M-maaf membuat anda menunggu, tapi terjadi kecelakaan di dapur," jelas Nyonya Kate. "Ke-kecelakaan?" Eida langsung berlari menuju ke belakang rumah dan hendak menggunakan pintu belakang untuk masuk, Nyonya Kate pun segera mengejarnya.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak masuk ke dalam Eida-sama, semuanya sedang berusaha memadamkan api." Larang maid tersebut dengan tegas sambil menarik lengan Eida. "T-tapi..!" Mendengar gadis itu menolak, Nyonya Kate menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Saya diperintahkan Oz-bocchan untuk menjaga anda diluar." Yang membuat Eida hanya dapat menuruti. Keduanya pun terpaksa menunggu diluar selagi Oscar, Oz, dan para pelayan lain berusaha memadamkan api.

"Um.. Nyonya Kate..?" Eida menatap maid berkacamata tersebut, dan yang dipanggil balas menatap, "Ya, Eida-sama?" Sahutnya. Eida ingin bertanya, mengapa bisa terjadi kecelakaan di dapur, sampai kebakaran pula. Karena koki yang memasak di kediaman Vessalius merupakan koki handal yang sudah berpengalaman. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Eida, Nyonya Kate berkata, "Penyebab terjadinya kebakaran ini adalah karena Oscar-sama yang memasak, dalam rangka pesta penyambutan kepulangan anda dari tour."

"Begitu ya..." Eida menunduk, merasa tidak enak hati karena telah merepotkan pamannya. Hanya karena ingin mengadakan pesta malah jadi kebakaran seperti ini. Nyonya Kate yang betul-betul memahami gadis itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

* * *

~.oOo.~

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu diluar, akhirnya api berhasil padam. Api menjadi penyebab kebakaran karena Oscar itu mengakibatkan banyak ruangan rusak dan tidak dapat digunakan. Seperti, kamar kosong di lantai kedua, kamar Eida, kamar Oz, kamar mandi di lantai kedua, dan ruang santai yang berada tak jauh dari dapur pun hangus separuhnya. Sebenarnya... bukan hanya ruangan-ruangan diatas saja, masih banyak ruangan yang dilalap api. Ruangan yang selamat dari api hanyalah ruang baca dan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai utama. Dan saat ini, Oscar, Oz, Eida, dan Nyonya Kate sedang berada di tengah bangunan yang dilalap api itu, memandangi kerusakan yang didapat bangunan tersebut.

"... Paman kalau tidak bisa masak bilang dari awal, dong." Keluh Oz kesal dengan urat-urat di dahinya. Oscar yang dikeluhi oleh keponakannya lalu membela diri, "Oz, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangku kepada Eida~!" Seru Oscar dengan berlebihan, diikuti aura _**love-love**_ di belakangnya. Oz cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Untung saja perlengkapan sekolah dan buku-buku milikku dan milik Eida masih sempat diselamatkan,"

"... Ano, paman, sebaiknya paman tidak perlu memaksakan diri.." Ucap Eida dengan wajah khawatir. "Tuh 'kan! Eida saja bilang begitu," timpal Oz sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pamannya. Nyonya Kate yang sedari tadi ada disana hanya menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Yak, baiklah. Paman minta maaf," Oscar tersenyum sambil merangkul kedua keponakannya. Dan keduanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah, paman, kita harus tidur dimana untuk malam ini?" Tanya Oz, mengingat kamarnya dan kamar Eida juga terbakar. "Benar juga ya. Aku pun akan merenovasi bangunan ini, jadi kalian akan menginap di tempat lain."

Oz memiliki ide, dan mengusulkan idenya, "Di Ho—"

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh tidur di Hotel." Belum sempat Oz menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Oscar langsung melarang. Laki-laki beriris hijau zamrud itu menghela napas panjang.

Setelah berpikir beberapa waktu, Oz segera menghubungi teman dekatnya, Gilbert. Anak berambut pirang itu ingin meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah teman dekatnya itu.

"Baiklah Gil! kami akan kesana sekarang juga. Terima kasih." Ucap Oz mengakhiri telepon. Setelah itu pula, Oscar segera mencengkeram kedua bahu Oz dan mengguncangkan tubuh anak itu dengan kuat, "Oz! Kenapa kau mau menginap di kediaman Nightray? Kau akan diusir Bernard!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tahu kalau hubungan keluarga Vessalius dan Nightray buruk. Tetapi ia berteman baik dengan Gilbert yang berasal dari keluarga Nightray. Jadi menurutnya itu bukanlah masalah. Lagipula, Oz berencana akan menginap di rumah milik Gilbert sendiri, bukan kediaman utama keluarga Nightray. "Aku menginap di rumah Gil kok. Bukan di kediaman utama Nightray," jawab Oz sambil tersenyum lebar.

Eida menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat, dan meletakkannya di depan dada, "O-onii-chan?" Panggilnya. "Ya, Eida?" Sahut sang kakak. "Bolehkah aku... ikut denganmu?" Pinta Eida, dengan wajah manis serta _**puppy eyes**_nya, sehingga membuat Oz tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya, "Err... Te-tentu boleh, Eida!" Dan Eida tersenyum sumringah setelahnya, seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, onii-chan!"

* * *

~.oOo.~

"... Jadi begitu.." Gilbert memanggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Oz. Tentang akibat mengapa kediaman Vessalius terbakar.

Sore ini, Oz dan Eida telah berada di rumah Gilbert. "Yah, untungnya kau mengizinkan kami untuk menginap di rumahmu." Ucap Oz menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terima kasih ya, Gil," ucap Eida sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berambut rumput laut itu. Gilbert mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit sebagai jawaban. "Oz, Eida-sama, aku akan membuatkan teh." Ucap Gilbert, kemudian berlalu menuju dapur, "Um!" Oz mengangguk, diikuti oleh Eida.

Sejak dulu, entah mengapa, Gilbert selalu bersikap sopan kepada keluarga Vessalius. Mungkin, karena ia mengidolakan atau berhutang budi pada Oscar. Karena Oscar dulu sempat menolongnya ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Walaupun hubungan keluarga mereka buruk, itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi Oz dan Gilbert untuk berteman selayaknya orang lain.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton televisi, membaca dan sebagainya, tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Gilbert tengah sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Sementara Oz sedang asyik menonton di ruang tengah. "Mau dibantu, Gil?" Tawar Eida yang sedaritadi mengintip Gilbert memasak. "Hn?" Laki-laki yang cukup pandai dalam hal memasak itu menoleh pada Eida dan menggeleng singkat, "Tidak perlu." jawabnya.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat...

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang melangkah masuk dengan elegan ke dalam kediaman Nightray, sesekali ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, merapikan rambutnya yang panjang. "Oh, Vincent." Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, disambutlah ia oleh adik tirinya, Elliot Nightray, yang sedang membaca bersama pelayan setianya, Leo /Baskerville/. Laki-laki yang bernama Vincent tersebut tersenyum pada Elliot seraya berkata, "Selamat malam, Elliot."

Setelah itu, Vincent bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah langit-langit ruangan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ternyata ia sedang bosan. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertatap muka dengan Nii-san kesayangannya. Vincent mempunyai Echo sebagai teman untuk diajak berbicara, tetapi Echo saja tidak cukup baginya.

Mengusir kebosanan, Vincent meraih sebuah gunting di atas meja miliknya. Dan menyambar sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna hitam yang sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya. Lalu mulai memotongi bagian-bagian boneka tersebut, sampai kapas isi boneka itu keluar. Dengan sengaja, Vincent menaburkan kapas isi boneka tersebut sampai bertaburan dimana-mana dalam kamarnya. Anehnya, ia malah tertawa-tawa.

"Haah~" Vincent kembali berbaring. Dan tiba-tiba senyum /yang lebih mirip seringai/ melengkung di bibirnya, "Lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Nii-san saja," Gumam Vincent. Kemudian ia mengambil seutas tali pita berwarna biru di atas mejanya dan menguncir rambutnya menggunakan pita tersebut.

Laki-laki bermata heterokrom itu tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, segera pergi keluar.

Vincent mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumah kakak tercinta. Tidak lupa, ia membelikan kue kesukaan Gilbert sebagai buah tangan. "Aah~ menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Nii-san pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~!" Seru Vincent riang sambil menari-nari, membuat penjaga toko roti yang ia kunjungi tadi menjadi heran. _**Tampan sih, tampan. Tapi... kurang waras ya...**_ Kira-kira begitulah apa yang dipikirkan sang penjaga toko.

Vincent tahu Gilbert tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Tapi maaf saja, tampaknya hari ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan...

...Karena kakak-beradik Vessalius sedang menginap di rumah Gilbert.

Kembali di rumah Gilbert...

Saat itu Oz, Eida, dan sang tuan rumah, Gilbert, sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Gil pandai memasak ya.." Gumam Eida, kagum atas masakan yang dibuatkan oleh Gilbert untuk makan malam mereka. Walaupun seorang laki-laki, Gilbert ternyata cukup handal dalam menjalankan tugas rumah tangga. Laki-laki yang dipuji oleh Eida itu tersipu malu seraya berkata, "Ti-tidak juga."

Oz yang telah menghabiskan makan malamnya terkikik melihat wajah Gilbert yang sedikit memerah. "O-Oz! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Seru laki-laki pemilik mata berwarna kuning emas tersebut, yang wajahnya malah tambah memerah. Eida tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Gilbert. Namun, ditengah makan malam yang ramai itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menekan tombol bel rumah Gilbert.

"Hahaha, wajahmu semakin merah Gil! Kau ini rumput laut atau tomat?"

"Berisik, Oz! Bukan keduanya!"

Nampaknya Oz dan Gilbert tidak mendengar suara bel tersebut, dan yang mendengarnya hanyalah Eida. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang yang sedang ribut itu, Eida bergegas menuju ruang depan—ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Vincent yang tadi menekan bel, bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. _**Apa Nii-san sudah tidur?**_ Pikirnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka untuk Vincent.

"Ah! Nii-sa—"

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang lumayan jarang untuk ia tunjukkan di depan umum. Bukanlah Nii-san'nya' yang membukakan pintu, namun seorang perempuan berambut pirang, dengan mata hijau zamrud.

_**'Perempuan ini...'**_

_To Be Continued_

**Catatan:** Waaah— ini adalah fanfic pertama saya... Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, karena saya masih pemula... Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya apresiasikan, dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Mohon bantuannya...

Salam,

Rumina-chan


End file.
